Despite the great importance of neurological diseases as the projected leading causes of morbidity and mortality, research and training in this specialty has been relatively neglected in Uganda. There is lack of good quality data on the epidemiology of neurological diseases and on clinical outcomes and few on-site experts in neurology. Most of the research on neurological diseases in Uganda was done before 1980 and little or no research has been conducted in the last 30 years. This situation translates into low levels of awareness in the communities, delayed diagnoses, poorer outcomes and sub-optimal primary care responses to neurological diseases. We propose to expand our highly successful research collaborations in infectious diseases to include neurology, with the goal of designing a program that will substantially improve the capacity for research and training in Uganda and to address the critical shortage of leaders in neurology. Leveraging on the already established MEPI structures and the using the community-based education, research and service (COBERS) sites in the already awarded training grant, training of medical students in neurology risk assessment and primary care will be supported. In addition, master's degree programs for residents and short term fellowships and PhD training for young faculty will be provided to develop clinical and research careers in neurology. This MEPI program will be integrated within the existing framework of training at two major medical schools in Uganda namely Makerere University College of Health Sciences (MakCHS) and Uganda Martyrs University to ensure its sustainability. Case Western Reserve University will provide visiting faculty and mentorship and provide short term fellowship programs for Ugandan neurology residents and faculty. This proposal is in line with the government of Uganda Health Sector Strategic Plan that highlights building capacity for neurological disease prevention as one of its core priorities. By the end of this program, a critical mass of personnel will have been trained. Relevance: Improved in-country neurology expertise and better knowledge of the epidemiology of neurological disease will be critical to assist the Ministry of Health in establishing effective policies for the treatmnt and control of neurological diseases and will improve outcomes. 1 PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Improved in-country neurology expertise and better knowledge of the epidemiology of neurological disease will be critical to assist the Ministry of Health in establishing effective policies for the treatment and control of neurological diseases and will improve outcomes.